Lap 026: Goodbye, Dad...
is the twenty-sixth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build. It features the first and only appearance of StealthCrow Best Match form, the death of and the return of the core to their respective partners. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Cast Engine Sentai Go-Onger cast * |江角 走輔|Esumi Sōsuke}}: |古原 靖久|Furuhara Yasuhisa}} * |香坂 連|Kōsaka Ren}}: |片岡 信和|Kataoka Shinwa}} * |城 範人|Jō Hanto}}: |碓井 将大|Usui Masahiro}} * |石原 軍平|Ishihara Gunpei}}: |海老澤 健次|Ebisawa Kenji}} * |須塔 大翔|Sutō Hiroto}}: |徳山 秀典|Tokuyama Hidenori}} * |須塔 美羽|Sutō Miu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |ボンパー|Bonpā|Voice}}: |中川 亜紀子|Nakagawa Akiko}} Kamen Rider Build cast * |桐生 戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼 貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |泉 五郎|Izumi Gorō}}: |中川大志|Nakagawa Taishi}} * |泉 杏子|Izumi Anzu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |松島 冷児|Matsushima Reiji}}: |高橋 健介|Takahashi Kensuke}} * |タキ}}: |護 あさな|Mamoru Asana}} * |凪津}}: |平 祐奈|Taira Yūna}} * |相澤 真也|Aizawa Shin'ya}}: |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |メデューサ|Medyūsa}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |鈴村 政治|Suzumura Seiji}}: |山本 匠馬|Yamamoto Shōma}} * |天太郎 解|Amatarō Kai}}: |平野 紫耀|Hirano Shō}} Suit actors * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |浅井 宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Sento ****Organic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) Crow ****Inorganic: Stealth ****Other: , Genius, ***Shinobu ****Organic: Ninjya, Taka ****Inorganic: Comic, Gatling **Cross-Z ***Organic: Dragon Magma ***Inorganic: ***Other: **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Jet Phoenix ***Inorganic: ***Other: **G7 Type-S ***Organic: Aqua Mermaid ***Inorganic: ***Other: *'Form used:' **Build ***Sento ****RabbitRabbit Form, Genius Form, StealthCrow Form ***Shinobu ****NinninComic Form, HawkGatling Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Jet Phoenix Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Aqua **Rogue ***Crocodile Crack *'Jelly used:' **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth **Grease ***Robot * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul Notes *'Engine Souls Obtained:' N/A *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Lost Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Count at episode end:' **'Engine Souls in Go-On Red's possession:' , , , , **'Engine Souls in Go-On Blue's possession:' **'Engine Souls in Go-On Green's possession:' **'Engine Souls in Go-On Black's possession:' , **'Engine Souls in Go-On Gold's possession:' , **'Engine Souls in Go-On Silver's possession:' **'Engine Souls in Kamen Rider Grease's possession:' **'Bottles in Build (Sento)'s possession:' ***Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai, Bat, Gold Rabbit ***Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Densya, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer, Engine **'Bottles in Kai's possession:' ***Organic: Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Dragon, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai (all duplicates) ***Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer (all duplicates) **'Bottles in Cross-Z possession:' ***Organic: Dragon, Dragon Magma ***Inorganic: Lock ***Other: , **'Bottles in Grease's possession:' ***Organic: Robot, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***Inorganic: Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession:' Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's possession:' ***Organic: Crow, Pteranodon, Archangel, Kerberos, Jet Phoenix ***Inorganic: Stealth, Drill ***Other: , , **'Bottles in G7 Type-S's possession:' ***Organic: Kaizoku, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Yuki-Onna Super, Aqua Mermaid ***Inorganic: Reizoko, Light, UFO, Jet ***Other: , **'Bottles in New G7 Icarus's possession:' N/A **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot **'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider **'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth **'Gears in Hell Bro's possession:' Gear Engine, Gear Remocon **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession:' ***Organic: Great Dragon ***Other: *'References to the ''Go-Onger TV show and series:''' **TBA External Links *Lap 026 at FanFiction.Net